1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a pivot bushing for insulating and reducing friction around a pivot shaft of a seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Each seat assembly typically includes a generally horizontal seat cushion coupled to a generally vertical seat back. The seat assembly often includes several pivot shafts for pivotally or rotatably mounting a component to a portion of the seat assembly. For example, a belt anchor of the seat belt assembly is commonly mounted to the frame of the seat assembly by a pivot shaft to allow the belt anchor to pivot relative to the seat assembly and enable the seat occupant to align and connect the seat belt and buckle. The pivot shaft is inserted through an aperture in the belt anchor and threaded or bolted to the frame of the seat assembly. However, the space between the pivot shaft and the aperture in the belt anchor allows the belt anchor to move relative to the pivot shaft and cause excessive vibrational noise, often referred to as buzz, squeek, and rattle (“BSR”). Additionally, the movement between the pivot shaft and belt anchor also caused excessive friction and wear between the same parts. Similar deficiencies exist between other pivot shafts used for pivotally or rotatably mounting a component to the seat assembly.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a pivot bushing mounted between the pivot shaft and the component mounted to the seat assembly to insulate, reduce vibration, and reduce friction therebetween.